Totally Inappropriate
by Breazy777
Summary: Stiles' cousin, Brandy, moves to Beacon hills but what she doesn't realise is that she's moving from one danger to an even greater one...


**DISCLAIMER **** - I do not own any of the characters from Teen Wolf, only my own. And Scott is not a true alpha in this story :)**

'Brandy! Over here!' I whipped my head around to see Stiles waving his hands above his head like a mad man. He defiantly still had the same bubbly personality as he did the last time I saw him. Rushing over to him with my suitcase in tow I embraced him in a rib crushing bear hug.

'I can't believe I'm here, I'm so happy they let me choose who I got to go to.'

Let me start from the beginning. When I got the call my dad was arrested I was in shock. When I got told that he murdered someone I didn't think it was true, he couldn't have killed someone. Sadly his fingerprints matched the ones on the scene and he got a long sentence in some high security jail. I was told to find some family that would take me in until I turn eighteen so here I am at Beacon Hills. It was either here or with my crazy, mental aunty. Luckily my uncle Stilinski gladly welcomed me to his home to live with him and my cousin Stiles. I had been there a couple times for holidays and I really liked the place and the people who lived there.

Me and Stiles have anyways had a special relationship. Our mothers both died not all that long ago and even before then we acted more like siblings.

Mr Stilinski clasped a hand on my shoulder when me and Stiles finally broke apart.

'I'm sorry to hear about your dad.' He gave me an empathetic look that said everything.

'He was your brother too. It's not just me that lost him.' Stilinski opened his mouth to say something but his son got in a few words first.

'You know they weren't close though, right? They hardly even talked! And when -' Wow. He was a lot more bubbly than I remembered. What he said just made me feel bad for being here. Maybe Stilinski didn't want me here because I was his brothers daughter.

'None the less, we are over the moon that your here.' The sheriff spoke up giving me a sense of belonging that I had lost since the night my dad got arrested. Stiles' eyes grew wide as he realised what he had implied.

'I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that -' I held up my hand to stop him rambling on.

'It's alright. If you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it.' He bobbed his head up and down as a yes and his dad sighed rolling his eyes. Grabbing my luggage I plastered a smile on my face.

'So, when do I get to see Scott?'

After a weekend of unpacking, sleeping and watching shows about cops with Stiles it was suddenly time for my first day at school. I was very nervous but Stiles promised me that he would watch out for me. Walking into the hall for the first time was the most nerve racking thing I'd felt in days. Everything was pure white. The floor, ceiling, walls and even some of the people. It only made me think of how my own blood, my dad, had dirtied our families name by doing what he did. This school could either make or break how I spent at least the next two years and I wanted it to be as carefree as possible. A few pairs of eyes turned to look but went back to their friends already bored with me. I hoped that soon I would be like them and have some friends to talk to and hang out with. Stiles led me to my new locker through constantly turning halls and went to collect my timetable for me. When he came back I had opened my locker and was watching everyone going past me, looking for anyone who looked nice enough to talk to. I also couldn't help but check out some of the guys as well.

'Here you go. One timetable but unfortunately no adorable new boyfriend.' I took the piece of paper off him and blushed bright pink.

'Is it that obvious?' His eye brows rose up and he nodded quickly.

'Like a gun shot in a library.' I blushed bright red and, of cause, Scott had to come over right at that moment.

'Brandy!' Scott said his hellos to me and then turned his attention to Stiles but I was focused on something a little different. An adorable black haired boy with wide shoulders and perfect jaw line wondered down the hall, jutting his chin in a hi towards Scott.

'Who is that cutie?' I wondered aloud. I swear I had love heart shaped eyes as I watched him turn the corner.

'THAT is Danny. And, before you say anything, Danny would rather date me than you.' Stiles answered my question and I sighed. Every boy who I looked interesting was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

'Hey, Brandy. You can find your way around right?' Scott had already started walking away and my cousin was just itching to follow him.

'Sure. I'll just trail and error my way to class and pretend like I have friends.' But he was already gone the same way Scott had.

**Please tell me what you think! :) It seems a little sketchy but I have it all planned out so just hang on tight! Breazy xxxx**


End file.
